In general, service providers have only placed system availability requirements on equipment providers for unscheduled system downtime. Recently, however, reliability expectations of service providers are shifting in a manner that places requirements on equipment providers to manage all system downtime (i.e., unscheduled system downtime as well as scheduled system downtime) rather than focusing solely on guaranteeing unscheduled system downtime. Furthermore, service providers continuously request improvements in total system availability (e.g., requiring 99.999% system availability, i.e., 5.25 minutes of total system downtime per year). While unscheduled system downtime models currently exist, unfortunately, corresponding scheduled system downtime models do not currently exist.